


河上歌

by PenMound



Series: 先秦 [2]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 同病相怜。同忧相捄。惊翔之鸟相随而集。濑下之水因复俱流。——河上歌
Series: 先秦 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841908
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 吴越争霸背景

1.

“你该找个女人了。”吴光不知第几次这么说。虽是劝他，却一脸晦气，倒像受了多大委屈似的。

伍子胥只作耳聋，实在躲不过时，便捱出一句：“我在楚国有妻。”

两家是世交，她早早就聘给了他。少时曾在上巳的河边见过几回。他斜背着一把弓，向她滔滔不绝地讲述自己的抱负，眼睛里闪着光，如那清波粼粼。她只含笑听着，手里拈着一朵乍开的芍药。女伴们从河滩上围拢来，捉住她的袖子，嬉闹着：“彼其之子，邦之彦兮……”那时她的脸便一热，感觉对面那人看她的目光也灼灼升温了。

多好的时光，抵不过君心夜变。

秦国公主入楚时的车仗惊动了整个郢都。人们说那一年的桃花开得邪，等不及三月便已飞霞满天，倒更像是不祥的战火。章华台的千重宫帷锁住了太子建的耳目，偷鸾换凤，楚王自取。

然后就是逐子、废后、杀贤。楚王的手段依然狠辣，却没了弑兄篡位时的攻无不克。当伍尚只身一人踏入囹圄时，楚王不禁疯狂地嘶吼：

“抓住伍员！别让他跑了！把他的全家也都砍了！敢威胁寡人……”他重重一掌击在案上，玉碗啪地坠地。费无极连忙讨好地应道：“是，是。臣已命各处画影索拿，定将伍员擒获。”

伍子胥的脸色，渐渐沉下去。他是舍了父兄逃走的，自然更顾不上她。数月后他跪在路边乞讨，一个布衣妇人好心给了他半碗冷饭。他顿首称谢时，忽然悲从中来，不可自抑。

王僚先前赐下的奴婢趋前为二人添了水，低眉顺眼地退下。吴光做了一个手势，“我知道，但是——”

“亡命逋臣，衔仇未了……”

“我知道！”吴光抬高了声音，透出三分恼意，“我也不想逼你。可是子胥，你若不娶，王僚是不会放心的。”

无家无室，仅仅退耕，就很难说是死心塌地为吴国效劳。吴光期望中的伍子胥是一把利剑，即便堕于沼中也光华不敛。他可不想对方成为一柄讷直的农具。

伍子胥抬头看了他一眼。这淡淡一瞥竟钩得吴光心中发毛。楚人的漠然开口依旧尖锐：

“是王僚不放心，还是公子不放心？”

“你！”吴光几乎跺脚，脸皮一厚又坐到他身边，“你别瞎想。太子建的母亲，我一定会去救出来。”


	2. Chapter 2

2.

从梅里出发，往北越过江水、淮水，再往西行旬日，便是蔡国重镇郹阳。

郹阳地处淮北，每年入冬时长风来往不绝，要卷走人心中最后一缕暖意。自从蔡人复国后，这里的军民始终如风下偃伏的野草，心怀悚惕，唯恐再次被楚国吞并。

城中府邸，蔡女攲坐于席上，神情散淡，看侍从逡巡端来炭火。左右侧耳听着城外的动静，满脸紧张，唯独她庄容不变。

她本是楚王的正妃，太子建生母。昔年，楚王还被称为公子弃疾的时候，奉命前往蔡地，为政宽严有度，深受遗民拥戴。郹阳封人之女见而爱之，背父私奔。

聘则为妻，奔则为妾。沉浸在热恋中的男女对这句警告毫不在意。两情相悦之下，很快就有了一个男孩。弃疾给他起名为建，取“建旐设旄，搏兽于敖”之意。登上王位后，更是将其立为太子，命伍奢、费无极辅之。

所有的一切在秦女入宫后迅速改变。楚王宠爱新欢，嫌弃故人，蔡女母子朝不保夕。当走投无路的太子建自城父出奔后，蔡女也被强令徙往郹阳，回到了他们的初识地。

她没有强大的娘家可倚仗。于是，宴尔新婚，不我屑以。国中流言四起，楚王却嗤之以鼻：

“鲁、卫均未失国，新台之刺，寡人更何惧焉？”

然而楚王低估了人心的可恃。鲁、卫两国之所以伦常已废尚能维持，是因为它们的国君还没有那么丧心病狂，公然将无辜的大臣拖下水。那天伍奢坐在阴暗潮湿的地牢里，耳听得长子身披枷锁越走越近，瞳孔剧烈地收缩，苍老的面颊如核桃被敲碎，沟壑纵横间显出一个极痛苦的表情：

“员不至，楚国君臣且苦兵矣。”

在伍子胥发出厉誓三年后，蔡女蒙受了她生命中的再一次重创：太子建避难于郑，却私下与晋侯达成阴谋，要发动内乱，事泄被杀。他所剩无几的从人领着王孙胜仓皇出逃，躲过郑国的搜捕，投靠谪居郹阳的君夫人。

那是个酷暑。王孙胜辗转流离，蓬头垢面，身上还裹着早春的衣裳，在一片嘈杂的蝉声中几乎昏过去。蔡女看着儿子留在世上的唯一血脉，只流了一滴泪。

她毕竟是个果断的女人。悲恸过后，秘密致信吴王僚，表示愿意作内应，请吴军突袭郹阳。王僚起初犹豫不决。伍子胥得知后，一反常态去拜访吴光，恳求他为此事助力。

“你这是何苦呢？”吴光示意伍子胥起身，眼睛里有点无奈，“郹阳距此千里迢迢，欲偷袭，必先击败州来守军。楚司马薳越聚诸侯之师，势大于我。纵破军入城，亦不能久居。王僚为人贪且懦，岂肯为小利而忘命？”

伍子胥执意不起，宛转求告：“若得州来，可进而扼楚之要害，岂曰小利！况太子建无罪被逐，先父即死于此……”他的声音里是彻骨的哀凉，“员不孝，未能手刃暴君奸邪。今见故主母、子悬危，安忍坐视。望公子——成全。”

吴光略有触动。他想起了二十九年前战死沙场的父王。腊月寒风凛冽，诸樊率众攻打楚的附庸国巢。城门之下，吴王身先士卒，被埋伏于内的楚将暗箭所伤。吴楚交兵日久，这个仇是一定要报的。那么，便连同伍子胥的那一份一块儿报了吧。既然他是这般的义烈。

“为汝一试。”

这年秋天是吴国的丰收季。王僚御驾亲征，吴光献策，料敌于先，像收割庄稼一样斩落联军的头颅。楚国士气大减。十月，吴光乘势攻入郹阳。蔡女早已令心腹开启城门。吴光一面命人去掠夺楚国的宝器，一面亲自拜访。

廊下脚步匆匆，带起未散的征尘。侍婢慌忙回避不迭，蔡女从容立起。

吴光一见蔡女就明白楚王当初为什么会喜欢她。不仅仅因为出众的容颜，更是因为非凡的胆略。在连续遭受残酷的打击后，仍旧进退闲雅，气度俨然。

“君夫人。”他向前一揖。

蔡女敛衽称谢，又命王孙胜跪谢，“老妇有子不幸，非公子不能全其嗣。”她眉目一肃，“事不宜迟。请公子即刻约束部众启程。”

等到薳越闻讯追赶时，吴军已去远了。薳越跌足长叹，欲以死谢国。楚军请求继续追击，他们的司马说：“鸡父之战，已辱三军；再败于吴，死且有罪。王命吾卫君夫人而今失之，不得苟活。”就在河堤上，凄楚地自缢了。

车骑辚辚。年幼的王孙胜坐在祖母身边，自始至终没有回望一眼。

苍茫的天空暗云千叠，已不见飞鸟的痕迹。清澈的溪流上覆了一层薄冰，又是腊月了。

蔡女来到吴国后，为感谢伍子胥的奔走呼号，特赍重礼前往拜望。言语间，指着王孙胜道：

“老妇不能教子，遂罹世难。大夫念此儿方脱怀抱，即失怙恃，倘蒙教诲，或可进益，盖亦有慰于亡人矣。吾百年之后亦无恨。”

伍子胥再拜道：“敢不从命。臣羁旅托吴，无一日不思入郢，使王孙归于旧位，以告社稷之灵。”

恭敬的应承后踊跃着能焚毁一切的复仇之念。蔡女浅笑颔首，将话题引开了。临走时，又把贴身侍婢肃霜送给了他，照顾起居。

这是君夫人的馈赠，亦是无法拒绝的。伍子胥府上不乏吴国上流人士为结交他而送来的礼物。好在他对子女玉帛并不上心，自领了蔡女嘱咐，便着意教导王孙胜，不遗余力。他生来是刚戾忍诟的性子，却忽略了，这种潜移默化对一个孤儿是否合适。

“子胥兄殷殷不忘的，怕还是老太傅未了的事业吧。”若干年后，耳通目达的伯嚭一语道破天机。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

转瞬开春了。江南的花木生得早，迫不及待地在堂前屋后张扬，竟有点像风尘佳人的挑逗，不经意便迷了人眼。

伍子胥放下书简，暗笑自己怎么会这样想。王孙胜坐在对席，眼巴巴地望着他，小脸上藏不住的渴盼。

“今天的书可温熟了？”伍子胥不为所动。

“请大夫抽查。”王孙胜急忙道。伍子胥却偏偏不接他的茬，话锋一转，“你该去习武了。”

“‘春日迟迟，卉木萋萋’啊。”吴光大笑着走进来，“无边光景，正是踏青的好时候。子胥何必拘了他？”

伍子胥携王孙胜起身行礼，“公子。”他迎上前一步，见吴光忍俊不禁，低声续道：“‘执讯获丑，薄言还归’，敢是边疆又有战事了么？”

“然。”吴光笑凝唇角，“眼下蚕眠季节，我国边邑上的女子为争夺桑叶，竟与楚人大打出手。两家怒而相攻，已惊动了地方官长。楚军屯边压境，虎视眈眈。看来，这一仗是免不了了。”

“如此……”伍子胥思忖道，“公子是何打算？”

“王僚忌我之才，必使我为将。”吴光懒洋洋地说，“就要出征了，子胥不陪我先去逛逛么？”

王孙胜早已跃跃欲试。伍子胥不好推却，“就依公子。”

三人迤逦来到郊外。吴中民风开放，士女出游，摩肩接踵。吴光与伍子胥附耳交谈。王孙胜东张西望，看什么都新鲜，忽见许多人往一处朝拜，便曳着伍子胥的袖子，引他掉过头来。

“那是纪念申公巫臣的祠。”吴光远远瞄了一眼，“好些年了。”

吴自太伯至寿梦，十七世不通诸侯，常年受楚国压制。直到大名鼎鼎的巫臣叛楚仕晋，自请入吴，传授最新的乘车战射技术，才实力见长，与楚为敌。为达到长期合作的目的，巫臣将儿子狐庸留在了吴国。寿梦委任其为行人，掌朝聘，使通晋、吴之信，往来不绝。吴子称王，自寿梦始。

“巫臣去国，始通吴晋之路，二邦为好，楚人疲于奔命。”伍子胥感慨道，“匹夫不可夺志，况国之柱石。”

“我知道。”王孙胜忽地插嘴，“公室流传的说法，是为了一个女人。”

一句话让两个大人都愕然地住了口。伍子胥是想到了楚王，胸中五味杂陈。吴光本不想跟个孩子计较，此时也耐不住，一向宽和的脸上漾起难掩的不悦：

“王孙倒是早慧。然而只要有功于吴，我国上下都会记住。不管他是什么人，也不管他是为了什么人。”

然后他不理会王孙胜失措的表情，执起伍子胥的手，在明媚的春阳下郑重其事地说：

“子胥，若我为王，卿愿为申公否？”

任何史书都没有记载伍子胥当时的反应，可能是觉得太多余。窃国之事，若成，自是风云际会定鼎之功；败了呢，不过一笔乱臣贼党狼子野心。又过了几十年，王孙胜归楚之际，回望被夫差折腾得千疮百孔的姑苏，心底鬼使神差地浮起那一句，风神摇曳：

“固臣所愿。”

战事比他们想象得费周折。先是钟离的楚人擅自杀掉了卑梁的吴人。卑梁大夫震怒，发动整个邑的兵力进攻钟离。楚王接报大为光火，亲自率领水师出击，欲剿灭卑梁。左司马沈尹戌认为吴国以逸待劳，此行必不利，苦苦相谏。楚王不听，携部队到吴楚边境浩浩荡荡地兜了一圈。就在他们欣然享受了越国的犒劳，班师之际，潜伏已久的吴军乘其不备，一举端掉了钟离和居巢两个邑。这时，傲慢的楚王甚至还没回到郢都。

吴光再次旗开得胜，人望大增。王僚嘴上表彰他，眼中的忌惮像霾一样化不开。吴光心照不宣，暗自加紧了夺位的部署，为防盯梢，去伍子胥府上的次数也减少了。

这对伍子胥而言倒是难得的自由。除了照例耕读外，只是待机而动。下人们明显觉察府中的气氛变宽松了，开始有说有笑。伍子胥并不苛责。肃霜喜欢这样的主人，洒扫庭除时，悄悄拿眼瞧他练剑。不同于平时指点王孙胜，还收着力度，此时一口剑在伍子胥手中，如蛟龙出水，直要飞出去。

这样渊渟岳峙的男子，倘非遭遇人寰惨变，当是楚国的佼佼者吧。若他们尚在郢都，她还有机会见到他吗？君夫人治下甚严，未必容得她心生异念……

她还在胡思乱想时，伍子胥已经挽了个剑花，遥遥地望着她了。肃霜心头一阵鹿撞，掩饰着拜下去。

“不必拘礼。”他把剑随手丢给从人，向她走来，“肃霜……你叫肃霜是吧？”

熟悉的声音在头顶响起，清和中蕴着力度。她似捞到了一根救命稻草，赶紧应道：“是君夫人赐的名。”

她以为他会继续问下去，斟酌着该如何对答。但是预想中的羞涩并没有发生。男子神色一滞，思绪似乎飘向了很远。

“九月肃霜……”他念叨着，忽然意兴阑珊。

王僚十一年的九月注定是个多事之秋。一骑红尘飞过江，挟着郢都的悲风怨雨闯入吴地，不容稍息便来了个满堂灌。肃霜在擦拭窗台的积水，另一个机灵的婢女偷偷给她打手势，“听说了吗？”

“什么？”

“楚王殁了。”她眉飞色舞，带着先知晓的得意。

死了啊……这倒算是件好事。肃霜沉吟道：“那现在是谁为新王？”

身后一记闷响，惊得她们掐断了话头。肃霜看到，一向临危不乱的伍子胥扳住几案，面如死灰。

次日，她赴君夫人府上请安。蔡女已知楚人拥立太子壬登基，亦不过轻轻一哂：“竟遂了他的意。”

那个曾将她捧上云端又弃若敝屣的男人，得到的谥号是“景平”。公室大臣们战战兢兢，要保全楚国的颜面。蔡女端起杯，不紧不慢地呷了一口：

“伍大夫可知此事？”

“是。”肃霜的声音有点迟疑，“可是伍大夫他，一点都不欢喜，反而向隅而泣。”

“你什么都不懂。”王孙胜讽刺道。吴中风土养人，他已长成了卓荦少年，长眉如双峰蹙起，横亘在饱满的额上，比他父亲更显英俊。

是啊，她怎么会懂。伍子胥痛心疾首的，恰恰是楚王早死一步。这使他多年来的忍辱负重成为浪掷时光。他永远不能原谅自己。

府中设了灵堂。阴惨惨的烛影像蛇一样在墙上蠕动。伍子胥身披重孝，跪于父兄牌位前，浑如铁铸。没有人敢招惹这样的他。

肃霜捧着食案，小心翼翼地走过去，“大夫，您已经三天三夜没休息了。”

“退下。”他冷冷地说。

她怯怯地坚持道：“伍大夫。”哪怕他肯喝一口汤水，也是好的。

“嗯？！”他极缓慢地转过头来，横她一眼，窅然的双目褪尽光彩，血丝密布。

她跪下了。他有些愠怒地站起身，嘴唇翕动，似要呵斥，却脚下一虚。她急忙去扶，已被他带倒在地。

肃霜感觉屋外的阳山就要崩了，危危千岩，岌岌欲裂。夜真黑呵。他像漫长岁月里人们传说的那样，贯弓执矢，攻城略地，唯独不带半缕温存。这个男人身上怎么那么冷呢。吴宫灯火如簇，照彻了前方的道，暖不了他的心。

她知道迟早会有这么一天，却没想到是这种情形。

晨曦从野田上匍匐而来，带着鲜活的光晕，侵入窗棂，理直气壮地宣布它对这个房间的所有权。伍子胥睁开眼，肃霜早已谨慎地离去。只有颠倒的衣冠，提醒他这一夜放纵。案上灵位依然触目，他却相对无言了。

有人在外间叩门。想来是送膳的仆从。

他疲累已极地叹了一声，眼泪顺颊而下。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

“平王一死，郢都要变天了。”

吴光端坐于伍子胥对首，悠然拊掌。已是腊尽春回，田埂上生机蛰伏，只待新雷第一声。伍子胥的眉宇间，一派踔厉风发：

“令尹囊瓦，贪婪颟顸，嫉贤妒能。朝堂人心浮动。嗣主不过一黄口小儿，如何能钳制诸军。公子，”他有意停顿了一下，“今不伐楚，更待何时？”

肃霜小步从檐下经过，这句话恰好落在她耳中。她的生命已悄然发生了变化，像一朵无人留意的蓓蕾，在雨水中欣然绽放了。她见识了他最脆弱的时候，从此便血肉相连。同侪对她的敌意，肃霜心知肚明。她能做的，便是以王孙胜就学为名，将王僚的耳目挡在密室外。

“诚如所言。”吴光凤眼轻挑，杀伐决断中更添三分魅力，“王僚好大喜功，岂肯坐失良机。我只须说此次出兵将立下不世之功，他自不肯让与别人。待羽翼皆去……”

“公子高明。”伍子胥会心一笑。

吴光亦不掩矜色，“专诸如今已成烹调圣手，子胥不妨过府一试。”

少顷茶罢，吴光告辞。伍子胥心潮起伏，脚步轻快，忽地踏上了一个人颀长的阴影。他止步抬眼，王孙胜不声不响地站在门槛处。

他不知他听去了多少。少年神情不豫，一开口便是咄咄相向，“大夫曾教我，乘丧兴师，于礼不合。”

这授业却如作法自毙。伍子胥失去了全部耐心，断喝道：“平王纳媳，岂合礼耶？！”

他以为对方会争执。可王孙胜只是脸色一白，拱手至胸，恹恹道：“谨受教。”

一切冠冕堂皇的谴责都脱落了意义。他恨不能食肉寝皮的仇人，是这个少年的祖父。

直到十九年后，吴光死于檇李之战，伍子胥才意识到，什么是噬脐莫及。血腥在江上漂着，怎么都散不开。一国之相悔愧无地，自责内伤，莫能劝解。他们所蔑视的命运，不容分说地还以颜色。

四月是最残忍的季节。这是西哲的说法。而周人认为，孟夏万物生长，不合杀戮。

在如今的吴国，还能敬奉周礼的人，寥寥无几。从来国手料全局，吴光拈起一枚棋子，迟迟不落，只为一击致命。

事态如他所料，按部就班地发展。王僚派遣的军队已被楚人隔断归路，国中无援。伍子胥更献计，使季札聘于晋，以观诸侯。两个蠢蠢欲动的弑君者再次碰头：

“如此美味，王僚必来品尝。”

“剑也准备好了。”吴光从袖中取出一口匕首，“此名鱼肠，乃先王赐下。近来夜夜嗡鸣，想是要饮王僚的血呢。”

伍子胥称善。专诸听他们议论多时，仿佛与自己的生死无关，淡淡发问：

“只是王僚疑心甚重，所有侍者都必须脱去衣服，在卫士的长矛挟制下，膝行奉膳。这匕首藏哪儿才好呢？”

那条鱼在水盆中，不安地游动，嘴和腮急剧地开合着，像极了伍子胥的刀俎余生。电光石火的一刹那，他耳畔掠过肃霜惴惴的、半吐半露的话语：

“贱妾……可能有妊了。”

上苍赐予他这一骨肉，却又不怀好意地，赶在这个风口浪尖，似乎就是要逼着他壮士断腕。他咬定牙关，斩落那千重锦套，从亏恩负义中杀出一条血路来：

“可于鱼腹藏剑。”


	5. Chapter 5

5.

肃霜独自坐在窗下做针黹，捻线压金，仔细绣着一方五毒图。阶前萱草含苞欲放，灿黄新橙的颜色扑进她的眼来。惠风和畅，拂过廊下的池水，葱茏的桂树已老了九年。

九年前那场政变，吴光把王僚的嫡系势力连根拔除，就连德高望重的季札亦只能避往延陵，深居简出。伍子胥结束了退耕生涯，成为吴国历史上汪洋恣肆的书写者。王僚安插在他府上的心腹被全部殉葬。

一针绣错，肃霜回过神来。屋内的角角落落都洒了石灰，喷上雄黄酒，可她还是觉得，有莫名的阴魂作祟。

她和伍子胥的第一个孩子诞于吴光践祚后，是个男婴，一生下来就夭折了。肃霜当场便昏死过去，做父亲的难过了好几天。第二胎是个女儿，容貌姣好，资质却是平平。于是吴光便有意无意地暗示伍子胥，哪位勋贵大臣家里有适龄的姑娘。伍子胥端容称谢却态度坚决：“大王食不二味，居不重席，宫室不观，舟车不饰，勤恤国人而与之劳逸，臣岂能享乐贪欢？”

但这并非长久之计。肃霜了解那个男人，尽管面上从未薄责，心底的空缺是怎么都填不满的。正如她手里这方图案，花团锦簇，却不是富贵吉祥之物。

她咬断线头，将辟邪的绣品放下了，随即亲自打点了端午节礼，登车前往蔡女住处。

每年五月，肃霜都要来看望君夫人，以尽涓埃之报。蔡女这些年不再劳心，富态了些，眼角的细纹敛去了昔日的锋芒，却仍是洞若观火。她唤肃霜往榻上坐了，温颜道：

“他待你好吗？”

一句话如碎石投水，泛起涟漪万千，寸寸堆着苦涩。她没有倾国之姿，亦谈不上明慧，若非伍子胥念旧，摄内事时，是很难弹压下人觊觎的。她甚至不知伍子胥的眷顾从何而来，或许，只为了那不变的楚地口音？

南山律律，飘风弗弗。民莫不榖，我独不卒。

蔡女的眸子似两泓深潭，将她的心事一览无遗。肃霜自知瞒不过，如实相告，却又顾左右而言他：“伍大夫他……戒备心强，可只要卸了提防，便是一马平川。”

蔡女了然一笑，“你和他曾共患难，便与别人不同。”

肃霜清楚，君夫人遣她到他身边，是因为昔年巨变，对伍家心存歉疚。她本丝萝，愿托乔木，却也还听说过一句“橘生淮南”。伍子胥注定不是端方君子，一尾嘉鱼将吴宫搅得天翻地覆。在他清洗那些眼线时，她沉默了。这个男人的手段如过耳雷霆，将一切妄图窥伺的人炸得粉身碎骨。

她至今记得，那个最伶俐的奴婢被拖下去杖毙前怨毒的呼喊：“你只顾为虎作伥，一时得意，却不想想，当初是谁阻碍用兵！”

而她那时就颤栗不已，怕冷似的缩到伍子胥身边。男人伸手护住她，怒形于色，“讪谤君王，死不足惜！”

他的心是千寻海底，唯有吴光能照见表里澄澈。他们开诚布公，大刀阔斧，将吴国推向盛世，留一座阖闾大城作千秋万代的见证。

可她到底只是个小女子，耳鬓厮磨，追不上他的脚步。君夫人今日闲来一问，恰如重锤，砸在她的心坎上，禁不住鼻子一酸，又觉不妥，强笑着撑持。蔡女看出端倪，抚慰了几句。

这时王孙胜从外归来，上堂问安，“大母。夫人。”他已及冠，拥有常人难以望其项背的悍勇，但一直没有学会如何隐藏自己的情绪。这样的任性使气在二十七年后终于搅乱了楚之方城，成为史家无法忽略的一声叹息。

肃霜起身还礼。蔡女示意二人皆坐。她注意到孙儿眼中的兴奋之色，便问道：“今日入朝何所闻？”

王孙胜挺直了脊背，被汗水濡湿的碎发紧紧贴在颈后，愈发衬出内心的燥热，“君王有兴师之意。伍大夫启奏：‘楚将囊瓦贪，而唐、蔡皆怨之。王必欲大伐，必得唐、蔡乃可。’”

这件事，肃霜早有耳闻。今年三月，刘文公于召陵会盟诸侯，假天子之命，共谋讨楚。吴光为王后，伍子胥便挑起了训练军队的重任，以三师疲楚之策，赢取主动。先是追杀叛逃的王僚党羽，攻占楚的附庸国；两年前，又在豫章打了个大胜仗。君臣并辔同仇，直教这版图江山都换了颜色。

当晚，伍子胥归舍后，她忍不住向他问起。男人答得坚定：“伐楚势在必行。”

伐楚——他想的当是入郢。十六年了。伍氏宗族弃尸之地，木已成拱。而他现在，只需要一个契机，由楚国提供的作战口实。她听见了那种坚定后的舍命不渝，愀然道：“这次出征，什么时候能回来？”

“会很久。”他安然对视，“你要有个思想准备。”

其后的日子，他往来于朝堂与军营之间，夙夜在公，不辞辛劳。由于沈国国君不参加在召陵的会见，晋侯命蔡人进攻沈国。夏季，蔡灭沈。秋季，楚国打着为沈国伸张正义的旗号，包围了蔡国。蔡侯遣使吿急。

“此时救蔡，出师有名。”伍子胥站在群臣之首，慷慨陈词，“楚所恃者，江汉天堑耳。今以蔡为介，自水路渡淮，舍舟登岸，绕道汉北，则险地与之共矣。”吴光大悦，即受蔡侯之质，许以出兵。又命太子终累监国，拜伍子胥为将，伯嚭副之，夫概为先锋，公子山督粮，悉起大军，准备亲征。

大战在即，千头万绪。伍子胥一直忙到戌时二刻才回家，肃霜早已候在阶下。室内明烛高照，案上布满了佳肴旨酒，一派饯行的气氛。他便笑了。婉娈贴心，是她最大的好处。

他们坐下来吃饭。院内青草下，有秋虫不歇的浅吟。这一年的桂花开得好，已交九月，仍在枝头暗香浮动。他不多说，她也不问，只是在第三次奉觞时，恭祝道：“待君凯旋。”

一柄碧玉簪斜插在髻上，被烛光映成了暖红色，温润、素朴，像她的为人。伍子胥忽然觉得应该说点什么让她安心，话到嘴边，却悠悠一转，“早点休息吧。”

躺在榻上时，他似乎还在考虑如何进兵，耿耿不寐。她从背后抱住他，嗅着他臂膀间遗留的校场气息，像半枝莲一样缠上了他：

“给我个孩子吧……我想给您生个儿子。”

他诧异于她的直白。相处这么多年，她一向低调内敛，这还是头一次主动索求。女子在他颈畔呵气如兰，只盼真能在这肃杀季节撷取一枝花儿来。她是他的室人，是他儿女的母亲。他的心一软，反身相拥，回应着她的渴望。她迎刃而上，被海浪一般的激情所席卷，呢喃道：“主君……”

他们如胶漆相投，带着彼此飞上九霄，笑看那银汉轻转。户外，三星在天。


	6. Chapter 6

6.

岂曰无衣，不是只有秦伯会唱。

伍子胥站在富丽的章华台上，身后是恣意妄为的吴军。以三万精兵大破二十万楚卒，举世瞩目。

这是一场迟到了十六年的复仇，或曰，水到渠成的战争。它的许多细节在此后的数千年内令人钦叹，令人发指。萧然的白发是有记忆的飞蓬，循汉水回到故国的废墟。隆冬的冻云下蜚短流长。

平王早已入土，昭王也已逃逸。两个最大的仇人都不在眼前，于是留在郢都的人们就遭了殃。伍子胥从纷乱的人声中穿过，面无表情。吴光体谅他隐忍的悲戚，许他从心所欲。他沿着精致的台阶拾级而上，左手按剑，右手蜷成拳，指甲嵌入掌心。他知道那个女人还在这里。那一年埋下的祸端，曾经结出无数饱含毒汁的恶果，如今，被八面来风撕扯着，摇摇欲坠。

“太子壬少，且其母非嫡，乃前太子建所当娶也。不如立子西。”这样的话，偏偏是那个最蠢最贪、成事不足败事有余的囊瓦说的。而今他丧师辱国，沦为笑柄。伍子胥望着秦女紧闭的居室，眼前再次浮现出平王的陵寝：棺椁被掘开，腐尸碎于光天化日之下。

只隔一扇门。宫人万般惊恐，做着无谓的抵抗。这幽深的宫闱无从容纳他的愤怒，珠帘垂落，只怕下一刻就会骨肉齑粉。伍子胥立住脚，攥紧的拳头慢慢松开，扬眉冷淡道：

“君夫人命我代为致意。”

这话积怨刻薄之极。室内的美妇持剑自守，掷地有声：

“先王在日，知汝必来。然终不肯毁新都戚陵、临阳以禳于天者，盖亦有所不为。今三师虽沮，民心未溃。尔等犯间上国，作恶多端，吾恐足下死之不得矣。”

她竟浑然不觉自己有过。伍子胥气极反笑：

“人云秦女多黠，果然胜似宣姜。昏君奸臣是罪魁祸首，你又何尝无辜！先太子见弃于父，岂费无极一人所为？！”

——他们远镇城父，蔡女却端居宫掖，中冓之言，夺嫡之意，岂能不知。若非为了联秦制晋，楚平王也不会轻率易储。昭王幼而歧嶷，隐隐已具贤君气象。可是伍家呢？谁还记得那满腔碧血，只是为了掩饰统治者的一错再错？

他没有说出的那句是：草木残生，宁计报乎！

门后人影微动。美妇面色凛然，斩钉截铁地答道：

“君父命我入楚，以固两国之好。前朝夙事，天实为之，谓之何哉？子木之死，咎在东宫……”提及太子建的表字时，她的抗辩有些许停顿，旋即声音拔高，似护雏的雌鸟面对天敌时涌出的怒意，“我既为人母，焉能不为子谋？边民荷兵日久，国有外援，不可渎也。纵获罪于天，不敢惜令名而致实害。”

她扬起下颌，优雅的弧度如宗庙的重器，在吴人的侵凌下仍不减风致：

“当然，你既自绝于楚，定不会在意这些了。”

她口口声声国家利益。秦国嫁女向来如此，只要能成为小君，委身于谁都是一样。赵盾贬辰嬴之辞，言犹在耳，秦伯却默认了楚王的无耻行径。伍子胥深吸一口气。他大致猜到申包胥此刻去哪儿了。

那是他逃难途中遇见的最后一位故人，出使归国，高轩继路。彼时他已狼狈不堪，凭着顽强的意志才没有束手就擒。申包胥斥退左右，跳下车，一把扶住焦头烂额的伍子胥，半晌说不出话：“……何至于此啊！”

“君王秉心一何忍！”伍子胥悒闷难平，答得潦草，“此身得脱，亡命天涯而已。”

申包胥亦无从宽慰，只好解下外衣罩在他身上，又取出一些盘缠，低声交代着。伍子胥中心惨怛，切齿恨道：

“我终有一日要灭了楚国！”

当年巫臣叛变，满门被诛，亦只不过扬言要政敌疲于奔命。伍子胥却发誓要让整个祖国陪葬。申包胥为之一震，看着老友眼中渐渐溢出的水色，神情忧郁，良久方道：

“奋扬违抗王命放走了太子，自囚请罪。大王惜其才而嘉其义，赦免了他。我不比奋扬，能见危授命。可若是有朝一日，你归来践诺，那便是我匡扶社稷之时。”

他用力按了按他的手，与之诀别：“子胥，珍重。”

而当伍子胥接到那封信时，一笔一划凝重的墨色从竹简上升华，像活了一样，汇聚成申包胥憔悴而肃穆的面孔：

“子能覆楚，我必能兴楚。况物极必反，人众者胜天，天定亦能破人。”

申包胥，你好自为之。

他无意与这个巧舌如簧的妇人多纠缠，拔脚欲走，已被察言观色的宫人发现。他们互相交换着眼神，一脸劫后余生的惊喜。伍子胥甚是不齿，对着那扇喑哑的门丢下一句：

“国人蒙难，你却独善其身。‘子之不淑，云如之何！’”

申包胥带着秦国五百乘回援时，已是第二年的六月。眼泪并不能打动对方。秦伯有意拖延到吴楚攻守易形，才出兵相助。吴军贪心不足，在楚国腹地逗留过久，作茧自缚，乍一遭遇生力军，措手不及。夫概领兵迎战，节节败退。此时，又传来了越王允常偷袭姑苏的消息。终累率众守城，羽檄频发告急。吴光大为震怒。夫概畏罪，主动请求回国退敌。吴光不虞有他，分兵与之前去，一面亲自指挥，与秦楚联军抗衡。谁知夫概离开后，竟自立为王。吴光只觉气血上涌，一剑剁翻了信使。

伍子胥知道，他不得不离开楚国了，而且有生之年，也很难再打到这里了。贻误战机，他自有办法弥补，却全然不是问心无愧。

吴军在稷、随、麇三地连连失利，士气低落。军中怨声四起。君臣巡营时，恰好听到他们交头接耳：“为了一个楚人，弄到这般田地……”

被指为戎首的伍子胥还没说什么，吴光先沉下了脸，“构军当斩！”

刚才还大放厥词的人吓得魂不附体，连求饶都忘了。伍子胥欲说情，吴光语气严厉：“军法不可废。”

他不单是因为那些人诋辱他。最近的事搅得他心烦意乱，急欲抽身回国。

“夫概谋逆，我必诛之！”他望着自己的重臣，目中如有火焰，要把遍野未及收殓的尸体烧尽了，“国中事大，寡人先行一步。此间军务，卿自周旋。”

伍子胥毅然领命。吴光这是将整个国家的未来交到他手上了。将句吴子弟平安带回，是他的义务。心念一动，恐惧随即淹没了他。这么长时间，他只是克制自己不去想阖闾城中的情况。院中那青翠的、触手可怜的桂子，是否因腥风忽来，横陈阶下。

——她们是他在这世上唯一的亲人。他不能再失去她们了。

他的运气并没有用完。

吴楚最后一战发生在公壻之谿。隔着浑浊的江水，楚军分明看到了，伍子胥亲自断后那不畏于天的背影。斗巢仍欲赶去，申包胥摇头轻喟：“鱼入大海，不可追矣。”

这逝去的背影，终究与十七年前的印象重合。

黄花插满头的季节，三师自阊门回返。吴光以伍子胥破郢之功，加封相国，又将申地赐给他作采邑。君臣际遇，一时无两。

这些对于伍子胥都还不是最高兴的事。不久前，肃霜生下了一个漂亮的男孩儿，母子平安。

整整一年，世事纷繁，恍然如梦。楚地女子的坚韧在这个时候显现出来了。即使在最艰难的日子里，肃霜也只是笃定地抱着女儿，无视外间的烽火，教她咿咿呀呀地念：“谁将西归？怀之好音。”

她答应过，要等他回来。四目相对时，喜极而泣。

“主君！”她盈盈一拜，美好的姿态如芙蓉乍开。女儿乖巧地学样，唤着“阿父”。伍子胥上前揽住肃霜，走到床前，凝神看着那个婴儿。他还那样小，已经会对他笑了。这笑靥能熔化千层甲胄。伍子胥竟一念荒唐：哪怕是某天因他而死呢，也没什么遗憾了。

上苍终究待我不薄。他想起歌颂先王讨伐荆楚的诗篇，怡然道：

“‘命于下国，封建厥福。’这个孩子，就叫‘封’吧。”

2015年7月


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 丹心空报主 白首坐抛儿

番外 寄子

伍子胥下朝归家后便直接进了燕寝。肃霜出迎时，看见他朝服不卸，倚着凭几，清癯的面孔郁郁寡欢，已经没有往昔的精神矍铄。

“主君。”她屏退下人，小心地凑上去，递给他一杯热水，“您累啦？”

“是有些累了。”他疲倦地笑笑，这样一个微小的动作似乎也耗尽了半生气力，“收拾一下，过几天我要出使齐国。”

“齐国？”她心头一紧。长年追随，耳濡目染，也略晓些政事了，“吴齐烽烟未已，剑拔弩张，大王为什么要派您去？他们是想——”

伍子胥没有立刻吭声，端起杯子抿了一口，精神见长，才缓缓道：“没有那么严重。去年交战，我未介入，此时奉命去下国书，也算尽一尽余力。”

这话却更为不祥。肃霜半惊半疑，提心吊胆地听他说下去：

“大王醉心争霸，对越国毫无防备，屡谏不从。满朝文武皆逢君所欲。吴国就要完了。”

肃霜嗒然若丧。这样灰败的脸色，她之前只见过一次，那还是楚平王的死讯传来时。伍子胥又笑了笑，展开的皱纹里带了些凄然：“你不要担心。”

“我这次会带上封儿。以后他就住在北边了。”

她像初次开蒙的幼童，努力拼凑着他的字句，眼中茫然，忽地失声道：“可是您，您怎么办哪？”

他沉默不答。她掩住嘴，慢慢地躬身，泪扑簌簌地落下来。不是没想过生离死别，却无论如何也受不了这样的收梢。他似心存不忍，探身要牵起她。她愈发泣不成声。他无奈地哄道：“别哭了。别让封儿听见。”

她只觉五脏六腑都要被扯碎了，猛一抬头，竟是口不择言：“主君，您辞官吧，好不好？离开这个是非之地。妾与封儿都跟着您，好不好？求求您呀……”

——明知是不能的。

伍子胥颓然仰倒在凭几上。女人跪在他脚下，哭得不能自持。他像对着幽冥在说话，空气中饱蘸了苦意：

“生而无益于国，只能以死谢先王了。我固无恨，只是对不住你……”

“主君！”肃霜截断了他的话，泪眼婆娑，“妾幸能事君，九死无悔。主君倘有未了之事，妾必拼力而为。”

他点点头，看着她的眼睛嘱咐道：

“若我真死了，你记住，一定把这句话说给大王听。”

在伍封的记忆中，父母之间并不算太亲密。阖闾九年后，父亲位极人臣，国内外不知有多少大事要他操心。母亲身处贵盛，不废纺绩井臼，从旁人妒羡的目光中安然去远。他们偶尔坐在一起交流，也只是谈谈儿女的未来，相视而笑，似乎心愿已足。

直到他长到十岁，才懵懵懂懂地感知，那样的岁月静好，竟是父亲毕生求之不得的。

先王罹难后，父亲一力主持军务，几天几夜不着家是常有的事。后来，他干脆住到了军营里。伍封年少，阿姊又早早许字于人，即将出嫁，母亲总揽家政，难免力不从心。他有一次偷偷听到阿姊央求母亲，请父亲回来为她加笄。母亲抚着女儿的额发，轻声答了一句什么，阿姊顿时就红了眼圈。

那时整个吴国沉浸在报仇雪恨的怒潮里，连孩子们玩耍都会削个靶子当作越人，喊打喊杀。伍封从大人们的对话中想象那个蛮荒之地，满以为，三年灭越，一切就会好起来了。

的确是好起来了，那却是灾后重建的越国。

二十二岁的伍封已经获悉很多事了。遥远的汉水流域，橘柚垂华实，白鸟高振六翮在方城上空盘桓，楚歌萦绕，回不去的故里。这些都不是父母告诉他的。相反，他们像保护一件易碎的陶器似的，不在他面前流露那些情绪。出生在破郢之后的他，理应与数十年前的噩梦绝缘。

正如此行，父亲只说是让他随侍。母亲闪烁其词，匆匆打点行李，恨不得把整个家当都让他带去。伍封不是没有怀疑过，可长期的教育使他顺从了。临淄的初夏一点都不热，父亲牵着他的手却有了汗。

“伯考昔日那番话，你知道？”犹豫了一下，父亲这样说。

伍封答应着。他忽然跌入了巨大的恐慌中。因为父亲严肃的眼神变得柔和，就像楝树纷纷扬扬的花序，死在暮春：

“社稷倾覆，不能没有殉国之臣。可是你与我同死无益。我已拜上鲍大夫，求存伍氏一脉。封儿，你留下，我走了。”

伍封一句话哽在嗓子里。猝不及防的惊痛似一张铜网将他兜头罩住，瞬间已绞得体无完肤。父亲放开了他的手，不容置辩：“不要想着复仇的事……今后，你就是王孙封了。”

他跪下去，竭力止住呜咽，但悲恸还是源源不断地从喉头奔涌而出，仿佛胸中盛着无边苦海：

“孩儿不孝。”

高华的殿内气氛阴郁，像积攒了三天三夜的暴雨，几欲决堤。夫差面沉如水，霍然起身，“去伍相府。”

熟悉的地方已扬起灵幡，与那人的白发一般寥落。仆婢伏地接驾。他们瑟缩的身影里透着畏惧，更多的是怨。

夫差视若不见，直奔正厅。他知道伍子胥的元配死于那场浩劫了。子胥仕吴后一直没有续娶，肃霜便算是府上唯一的命妇。先王在日，常常遗憾没能为他挑选一位门当户对的吴女。他自己也不明白为什么在这个时候想起这件无关紧要的事。

血腥扑鼻而来。夫差定了定神，看到了地上的两个人影。

阖府缟素，唯有她盛装得宜，静静跪在伍子胥身畔，握住他冰冷的手贴到自己脸颊，衣襟沾满了鲜血。然而不同于外间仆婢的泪不敢出，她面色苍白，却显得更为庄重，仿佛是在履行大典的职责。

居然是楚服！夫差的头皮被刺痛了。果然非我族类，连他的女人都不温驯。他不能降尊纡贵逼她起身行礼，只好克制着情绪发问：

“他死前，可曾说了什么？”

肃霜慢慢仰起头来，望定了夫差。他以通敌叛国的罪名杀害了贤相，现在又想求得心安。她似咀嚼着极大的痛苦，以至于说话都很费劲：

“相国临终，要求把他的头割下来，挂在城门，看着越军打进来；尸体裹上鱼皮，沉入大江。”

夫差瞪大了眼睛，心底的火苗噌噌地蹿上来。女人似乎没看见他发颤的手，一字不差地复述，面无惧色：

“‘我会随着汹涌的潮水，回来看一看吴国的灭亡！’”

夫差被气怔了，反应过来后，怒不可遏，吼声惊得窗外的飞鸟纷纷离树：

“疯了，疯了……他疯了，你也疯了吗？！伍子胥怎么会有你这样的女人？”

正常情况不是该跪求大王开恩，许相国入土为安吗？夫差气血攻心，恨恨地想：这女人，脑子里都在想什么哪！

伍子胥自诩忠诚，临终却诅咒国祚……还真是没有杀错啊。夫差满腔的怀疑与恚忿相互摩擦，简直要爆开了。他不知这是要说服谁。

肃霜惨淡的脸上现出讥讽。她自少女时便见识过平王的暴戾，又怎么会怕色厉内荏的夫差？此时周身痉挛，眼中光芒熠熠：

“相国他，不愿葬在越人的土地上。”

一缕殷红的血从她嘴角流下。肃霜身子一趔趄，如同被强行铲除的葛藟，无力地倒在那国之栋梁旁。夫差这时才发现，她梳得纹丝不乱的高鬟上，额外簪了一朵小白花。

她服毒自尽了。

2015年7月


End file.
